


冬天 Winter

by xdxx777



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdxx777/pseuds/xdxx777
Summary: Harry在冬天想起了一些往事。然而，这是一个失而复得的故事。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, 哈梅哈
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	冬天 Winter

在Merlin死后，Harry才察觉到伦敦的冬天有多冷——那些从来不会消散的寒气、连绵不断的阴雨、流浪动物身上湿漉漉的毛发；乌云遍布天空，颜色深浅不一，缓慢地压向地面。 

他坐在长桌尽头，能轻而易举地瞥见窗外光秃秃的枝桠，它们像是可以穿破窗户，直接插进他的心。

有一次Kingsman散完会，萨佛街正飘着小雨，整个世界被笼罩在寂静寒凉的气氛里。  
会议室就剩下Harry和新任Percival，后者正在收拾文件，窸窸窣窣的声音把房间衬得更加空旷。Percival突然听见Harry出声问：“这个冬天是不是很冷？”  
Harry说这句话的时候没有真的在看谁，而是用一只眼睛盯着窗外，那里有一团充满水汽的乌云摇摇欲坠。这让Percival不太确定刚才那声问话是不是真的存在，或者说，Harry是不是真的想要一个回答，但他还是答道：“不，Arthur，今年是个暖冬。”  
Harry依然没有收回视线，那团乌云好像更沉了，雨水拍打在窗户上，拖拽出长短不一的痕迹，然后他用谁也听不到的声音说：“是吗？我怎么觉得更冷了？”

为了弄明白这个问题，Harry开始认真地回想以前的很多个冬天。那些雨雪交加的日子里，他在伦敦总是有处理不完的任务，任务结束后，他总是会往Merlin那儿跑。

Harry是去写结案报告的。

按规定，Kingsman的特工们要及时把任务报告交给Merlin，而Harry对写报告这件事深恶痛绝，以至于他总会拖到最后一刻，甚至还要晚。  
“Harry，你的报告又逾期了。”  
这曾是Merlin对他最常说的一句话，语气和态度就跟发现Harry迟到时一模一样——虽然严肃，但总会放他一马。

直到Harry发现自己是整个Kingsman里唯一一个拖欠报告的人，他这才意识到自己的过分。至少这不是一个绅士所为。

于是在某个冬天，夜最深的那一刻，Merlin从Kingsman的总部回到家，发现门口坐着一个衣衫不整、满脸血污的人。他的领带被扯掉了，衬衫扣子松了一颗，袖口和肘部被血染成了暗红色。散乱的额发偶尔会刺到他的眼睛，冷风又把它们吹开，露出他眼中映出的那轮月亮。

而这个人，半小时前才从Kingsman的通讯系统下线。Merlin在电子屏里看着他干掉了五个杀手，跑错了两个路口，喝掉了一杯马天尼；尽管他很小心，但还是有一粒饼干屑沾到了手巾上。Merlin甚至完全清楚他的衣服是怎么破的、哪处血迹是谁溅的，他又在通讯器里喊了多少次自己的名字，附带了多少个需求、疑问和玩笑，而自己回应了多少个早已准备好的信息和指令。至于那些玩笑，不太高明的他就当没有听到。

Merlin微微张开嘴巴，惊讶了半秒钟，紧接着就恢复成面无表情的状态。  
“你好，Galahad。”他的语气自然到仿佛在跟Harry说早安。  
“你好，Merlin。”Harry调皮地眨了眨眼睛，“我来写报告了。我想把它第一时间交给你。”  
他尽力维持着绅士的坐姿，不让自己的西装有丝毫褶皱。在他的身后，那柄黑伞静静地倚在门框上，仿佛生来就长在那里。

Merlin嘴角带笑，绕过Harry开了门，邀请他进屋。Harry并没有起身，他扭头看着Merlin，没留意到房檐的阴影盖住了自己的大半边脸。沾血的衣领被冻得硬邦邦的，被风一吹，像红色的啮齿，咬住了他的脖子。  
“嘿，Merlin，不知道为什么，你看起来有点冷。”  
那时候Merlin刚刚转成全职内勤，但他依然穿着裁缝铺繁琐考究的三件套，把自己的身份和过往紧紧地包裹在绅士的铠甲里。而这足以抵挡寒冷。  
“什么？我不冷。”Merlin不理解。  
“不，我的意思是，你看起来，让人觉得有点冷。”  
Merlin挑了挑眉，什么也没说，他先一步走进了屋。Harry别无选择，只好站起来跟上。  
现在就连那小半块月光也从他的脸上滑走了。  
Merlin已经生好了火，薪柴在隔热玻璃背后发出噼里啪啦的声音，像是在均匀畅快地呼吸。Harry接过他递来的换洗衣物，去浴室里认真收拾了一下自己。然后坐到沙发上，顶着还没擦干的头发，一脸无奈却又异常专注地写起了结案报告。这时候，Merlin从楼梯上走下来，没有发出一点声音。他换了一身衣服——西装不见了，取而代之的是一件深色的套头毛衣。  
Harry露出一个笑容，炉火的光恰好点在他上勾的嘴角。  
“你看起来暖和多了。”  
“我感觉也暖和多了。“

在此之后，Merlin很少换回西装，他是Kingsman里第一个，也许也是唯一一个穿着毛衣工作的特工。幸好他还记得要打上领带。  
“我不再出外勤了，穿防弹西装也没什么意义。”这是Merlin的解释。

有人听到这句话，多少都会觉得惋惜。诚然，Merlin是Kingsman拥有过的最优秀内勤，但他的外勤能力也很出色。至少在1997年中东任务以前，Merlin偶尔还会作为一个外勤特工工作。

从中东回来后，Merlin做的第一件事就是申请当全职内勤。  
“我不能再出外勤任务了，就算是带着两个新人的实战考核也不行。你们需要有一个人在你们身后完全掌握局面，给你们所有需要的信息，提醒你们所有的安全漏洞。这种情况不能再发生了。我不能再让任何一个同伴因为疏忽而死去。”  
Arthur同意了Merlin的申请。他在会议上把这个消息告诉了骑士们，伟大的魔法师终于要变得更加伟大。而Harry一言不发。

他在指挥室里找到了Merlin，没有带任何一种酒。  
这不是一次精心谋划的拜访或者临时起意的安慰，他只是觉得这时候应该对Merlin说点儿什么，原因是，这可能会让Harry自己好过些。  
“听着，我理解你的决定。我只想说……你是一个很优秀的搭档，很遗憾短时间内你不再出外勤了。和你一起做任务是件让人高兴的事。”  
Merlin完全可以感受到Harry话语中的真诚，结果这让他花了半分钟才找到自己要说的话。  
“哦，谢谢。但是Harry，如果你真的理解我的决定，你就会知道，这不是短时间内的事，这是一个终身决定。无论是Lancelot还是Lee，我都不想再看到他们陷入危险。Harry，我不想再看到你陷入危险。就这样。”Merlin收起平板，根本没看那半杯冷掉的咖啡，拔腿就走，“除非Arthur死了，或者总部被炸平了，Kingsman没有其他人可以依靠，否则我是不会出外勤的。”  
随即，他又在门边停下了，用公事公办的语气说：“以及，我们还是会一起做任务，以另一种方式。不管你高兴还是不高兴。”  
“我当然高兴！”

Harry没有撒谎，Merlin确实是他最喜欢的搭档。他们的默契可以用上千个成功的任务来说明，也可以用上万次死里逃生来说明，当然，还包括那些数也数不清的疯狂。  
面对一条黑黢黢的甬道或是门外荷枪实弹的敌人，Harry时常有一些“可爱但麻烦”的想法。可是作为一个自觉的绅士，他一般不会把这样的想法说出来，除非对方是Merlin。因为只有Merlin会及时拉住他，或者为这个计划添砖加瓦，比他玩得还要疯。最后两个人再一起收拾烂摊子，一起笑到不能自已。

每一次任务结束，他们都会互相告别。  
“Merlin，家里见。”Harry收起黑伞，看着那一地动弹不得的敌人，心满意足。  
“家里见。我很高兴你再也不会拖欠报告了，Galahad。”  
Merlin的回复返到他的通讯仪里，Harry能听出那背后的笑意。

从某种意义上来说，Merlin那儿的确变成了Harry的第二个家。Harry来得太频繁，Merlin甚至把钥匙给了他。换谁都不想在半夜三更看到一个浑身是血的特工坐在自己家门口，何况Merlin还得考虑到别人的感受，他不希望有谁受惊过度，倒在路上。

但最先被吓到的人其实是Harry。

那天Harry第一次用钥匙打开了Merlin家的门。家里没有人，月光透过有铁架装饰的落地窗，被分隔成均匀的小块。Harry把外套挂在了靠门的衣架上，Merlin特地在那里为他留了几个位置。深栗色的木头很衬他今天西装的颜色。  
Harry自如地走过门廊，为自己倒了一杯苏格兰威士忌，藏着电流的尾戒和玻璃杯碰撞在一起，发出清脆的声响。他喝到尽兴也不见Merlin回来，这让人有些沮丧。酒精和炉火并没有给Harry带来多少暖意，他决定先去洗个热水澡。在擦头发的时候，Harry突然听到了一阵声响。  
他立刻就进入了战斗状态，直到Merlin疑惑的脸在门后露了出来。  
“Merlin！你吓了我一跳！下次记得要敲门！”Harry理直气壮地喊。  
Merlin脱掉大衣，把它挂在衣架上，紧挨着Harry的西装。然后他默默地看了Harry一眼，摊开手掌，平静地说：“把钥匙还给我。”  
听到这句话，Harry转身的速度比什么都快。等Merlin换好拖鞋，Harry已经坐回了沙发上的老位置，可他还是没有放过刚才的话题：“绅士一定要学会敲门，Merlin。还有，你也是Kingsman的特工，要知道，你面对的危险并不比我们少，我怎么知道来的人是谁？万一是来找麻烦的呢？”  
Merlin走到客厅，在另一张扶手椅上坐下。他抬眼望着Harry，说：“谢谢你的关心，Galahad。不过我的住址不在总部的数据库里。我只是裁缝铺一个微不足道的小员工罢了。”  
然后他不再看Harry，而是低下头，专心校对平板里的武器资料。  
Harry只好闭上了嘴，埋头去写报告。他会时不时瞥一眼Merlin，确保那个人没有在资料的海洋里溺死。

这种场面只持续了五分钟。Harry发现自己根本没办法静下心来，他冷不丁喊了一句Merlin的名字，然后说：“以后记得要敲门。”  
Merlin皱了皱眉：“你怎么还在想这件事？你的报告写完了吗？”  
“今晚可能写不完了，我明天再来。”  
Merlin终于放下了手中的电子板，他叹了口气，半真半假地开着玩笑：“能把Galahad吓一跳，也是我的荣幸。”  
“不是每个人都能把我吓到。”Harry反驳他。  
“好，以后你在屋里，我一定会记得敲门。满意了？”  
“满意了。”  
Harry说完，决定继续去和结案报告搏斗。也许是刚刚洗过澡的缘故，他终于暖和了，他的嘴里还残留着威士忌的味道，能尝到麦芽的甜。Merlin没有溺亡，相反，他正在他的快乐海洋里游泳，享受资料和数据带来的满足感。就这样一直呆着也不错，Harry昏昏沉沉地想，哪怕代价是写一辈子结案报告。

第二天晚上，Merlin在家拿起那个空了一半的酒瓶，嘴里很想骂点什么，但最终没骂出口。他明明记得这瓶酒是满的。  
他选择先把酒瓶放下，打开CD机。简单熟悉的旋律在房里响起的那一瞬间，Merlin的暴躁情绪消失了一半。  
然而他再次拿起酒瓶的时候，一阵敲门声打断了他。  
门外站的是Harry。  
Merlin有些惊讶地看着他：“你有钥匙。”  
“我是绅士。”  
“昨晚你不是已经把报告写完了吗？”  
“可是我说过我今天会来的，”Harry表现得不能再无辜了，他手里拎着一瓶威士忌，瓶颈处还留着孤零零的半片雪花，“其实我是来还酒的，昨天喝得太多，我良心不安。”  
然后他歪了歪头，问：“你到底让不让我进去？”  
“哦，好吧。看在全世界最棒的威士忌的份上，我让你进来。”Merlin闪到一边，作出了一个“请”的手势。  
Harry进门的时候带起了一阵冷风，灭掉了Merlin心里剩下的全部火气。  
“那可是我最爱的威士忌，你竟然喝了那么多……”Merlin在他身后念叨，听起来可不像是指责，“还好你是个知错就改的——你怎么了？Harry？”  
Harry忽然停下脚步，Merlin差点撞到了他。  
“你在听歌？”不知为什么，Harry的表情有点惊恐。  
“没错？” Merlin不太确定他想说什么。  
“这是什么歌？”  
“Country Road。”  
Harry还是没能继续往前一步，仿佛客厅里有什么看不见的洪水猛兽。  
“谁会唱这种歌？”  
“John Denver。”  
“什么？”  
“John Denver, 他是我最喜欢的歌手。”  
“谁？”  
Merlin最后一次耐着性子回答：“John Denver。”  
“你到底在说什么？”  
这时候Merlin可以确信，Harry是在逗他。  
“我不知道你要来，不然我一定会发点什么巴赫莫扎特之类的迎接你。”  
“你应该做好我会随时造访的准备。”  
Harry总算往客厅挪了两步，可他又莫名其妙停下了。这回Merlin是真的撞到了他。  
“Harry！”Merlin怒吼。  
只见Harry转过头，一脸严肃地问他：“谁是你最喜欢的歌手来着？”  
Merlin决定今晚一滴酒都不给Harry喝。

显然，作为一个内勤，这还不是Merlin报复计划的全部。

过了几天，Merlin端着马克杯，盯着电子屏里Harry传来的实时影像，他看到Harry面前出现了一扇上锁的门。  
“Merlin，我需要密码。”Harry在通讯器里喘着粗气。他刚收拾了几个敌人，累得够呛。  
“我最喜欢的歌手是谁？”Merlin的声线毫无起伏。  
Harry忍不住先笑了：“我怎么会知道你最喜欢的歌手是谁？”  
随即，他就在通讯器里听到了Merlin干巴巴的歌声。  
是那首Country Road。  
“哦天呐，Merlin。”Harry这下再也笑不出来了。任务还没完成，他不能随便摘下通讯器。可他是真的要崩溃了。  
好在Merlin没有折磨他太久。  
“是John Denver！Harry！还有，门已经打开了，你不需要密码了。”

之后的很长一段日子，他们都对这个幼稚的问答乐此不疲。Merlin甚至用它去验证Harry有没有精神失常。

Harry的脑子当然没问题。他的确被一枪爆过头，但恢复得很好，他完全清楚自己在做什么。不过等他们上了飞机没多久，他的情绪的确有些不稳定。那时候，他刚和Aggsy谈完话，说起自己临死前的感受，说起起那些孤独和后悔。说完之后，他忽然意识到了一些以前从未意识到的事情。他以为自己的人生一片空白，但是——

但是Merlin出现了。

柬埔寨要到了，Merlin催促他们做好战斗的准备。

Harry没有时间再细想。然后Merlin就在他眼前被炸成了碎片。  
Harry这才知道，什么叫作真正的一片空白。  
而Country Road在他耳中轰鸣——为什么这首歌总是折磨他？

但他没有时间去伤心，Poppy的阴谋还在进行，Merlin不能白白牺牲。而且这些年，绅士的准则已经刻进了他的骨血，Kingsman的特工要等任务结束才有哭泣的资格，他现在还不能对此作出任何情绪反应。何况他坚信Merlin一定会回来。

可Merlin自己却不这样以为。

他们回到伦敦后，照例要把Merlin的死亡登记在Kingsman的系统里。信息刚上传完毕，Harry的通讯仪里就收到了一条Merlin早已设定好的消息：  
“Harry，别为我的离去而难过，也别想着有一天我会回来。死了就是死了，否则你也不会看到这条消息。要知道，一个人不可能撞两次大运。看到你活生生站在我面前的时候，我真的觉得我撞大运了。”

Harry差点没把自己手里的通讯仪给捏碎。好的，一个人不可能撞两次大运，但一次总可以吧？Harry Hart一次大运都没撞过，否则他怎么会这么愚蠢？愚蠢有很多事以为理所当然，而看不到它们的意义；愚蠢到有很多话不说而失去了开口的机会；愚蠢到差点以为自己的人生是值得的，因为终于可以去爱的人。

愚蠢到不明白这个冬天为什么这么冷。

Percival已经走了，雨水破开了那团乌云，哗啦一声砸向地面。Harry把头扭正，不再往窗外多看一眼。他什么都想明白了。

这是Merlin去世的第一年。从此以后，Harry再也没有问过关于伦敦冬天的任何问题。  
就这样又过了五年，他似乎已经接受了Merlin再也不会回来的事实。Aggsy来伦敦看他，给他带了一罐子腌黄瓜，还有手机里的一堆照片。  
“你看，Harry，我女儿真可爱！这是她第一次叫爸爸！”  
Aggsy兴奋地介绍着这六年来他生活里的每一个的变化，虽然Harry已经听了很多次。  
他们坐在公园的长椅上，任凭虚弱无力的太阳照着脸颊。遛狗的人在草坪上走来走去，孩子的玩闹声从很远的地方传来，Aggsy还在翻着照片——“上个月我跟Tilde去澳洲度假了！天呐，看她多美！”。  
伦敦的春风并不温柔，但有了这些生气勃勃的画面，每个人的心都变得柔软起来。  
Harry不在这些画面中。Merlin离开的这六年，他的世界如同一潭死水。  
Aggsy终于收起了手机，似乎终于做好了开口的准备。  
“Harry，你还在用那副眼镜吗？”  
“Aggsy，我现在已经是Arthur了，几乎不会出外勤。眼镜只是一个通讯工具，这个够用了。”  
多余的话，他什么也没说。但Aggsy什么都知道。  
“Harry，我知道我们没有给他一个真正的葬礼，因为我们连他的尸体都找不到……但是你也不需要把你的生活过成葬礼。你忘了你对我说过的话吗？你很孤独也很后悔，你说你没有亲密的人、没有谈过恋爱、没有值得的回忆，可你现在明明就可以有机会可以改变。你不能再让自己后悔一次了。”

Harry差点就被Aggsy说动了。  
一个成熟的绅士不该沉湎于过去。他的确得有一点改变，比如结交一个对象、学会欣赏另一种音乐、试各个年份的酒。  
可他发现自己真的做不到。  
因为他每遇到一个人，都在找有没有Merlin的影子；每听到一首歌，都会想起那个愚蠢的对话；每喝一口酒，嘴里都是苏格兰威士忌的味道。  
这让他觉得更加难过。

然后他就放弃了，或者说，其实他早已接受，这真的没什么。这样的生活，他已经过了大半辈子。就像他当时对Aggsy说的那样：被枪杀的时候，他的脑海中一片空白。没有苦乐参半的回忆、没有亲密的伴侣。什么都没有，除了孤独和后悔。这就是他的生活。一切都一样，只是多了寒冷的冬天。

冬天又到了。  
Harry坐在沙发上，还是他熟悉的那个位置，紧紧挨着一张扶手椅。屋里的炉火烧到了最旺，可Harry从没觉得真正暖和过。他皱起眉头，食指有一搭没一搭地点来点去。当Arthur的好处是不用再写结案报告了，但坏处是多了更多烦人的文书工作。  
Harry站起来，决定给自己倒一杯酒。就在这时，传来了一阵敲门声。  
他的心脏突然跳得飞快，嗓子里就像是有蝴蝶要冒出来。 

他冲上前打开了门，冬天就在那一瞬间过去了。


End file.
